


Dean's Got Green Eyes

by belovedhypnos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhypnos/pseuds/belovedhypnos
Summary: Dean is eager to get Cas hooked up, but what happens when there is a prospect of Cas hooking up with a guy?Drama, that's what.Written purely out of love for jealous!Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, she was coming on to you!”

Cas was already walking out of the coffee shop, holding the door open and turning to look at Dean with his signature confused look.

“Yes, I gathered as much”, he said indifferently. Sam had already walked out, but Dean was still standing and staring.

“And?”

“And what?” Cas asked.

Dean heaved an exasperated sigh.

“Cas. She’s gorgeous, she’s into you. You’re in the need of some teachable moments, right?”

The look on Cas’ face darkened and he averted his eyes. Dean couldn’t quite tell what the feeling was that was taking over Cas, so he just watched with confusion.

“Can we just go now, Dean?” the angel asked with a quiet voice.

“No, we can’t go!” Dean said. “Not before you’ve asked her number”, he added, attempting an encouraging grin at his friend. “I know you’re shy. I could get it for you?”

“Dean”, Cas said firmly, and the sudden open anger on his face almost made Dean flinch. “I am not interested!”

Having said so, Cas walked out of the coffee shop, the door closing in front of a very confused and a little offended Dean.

*

The drive back to the motel was mostly spent in silence.

“Guys, what the hell?” Sam asked after he had grown tired of Dean driving angrily and Cas sulking in the backseat. “We just solved a case and saved an entire family. Shouldn’t the mood in this car be a bit more festive?”

“Oh, I’ll put on my festive mood”, Dean said, his voice bitter. “I’ll head out tonight and maybe hang out with some easy-going people who won’t throw a tantrum when you’re only helping them out.”

Dean emphasized the last three words and couldn’t help but glance in the rear view mirror. Cas looked just as grumpy as always.

“OK, I don’t know what this is about”, Sam said, shrugging in defeat. “And I don’t really care. But going out tonight actually sounds like a good idea. We’ll all go.”

“Fine”, Dean said.

“I’d rather stay in”, Cas said morosely. “At least that way nobody’s pressuring me to have sex.”

“Wait”, Sam said, incredulous. “You pressured Cas to have sex?”

“No!” Dean said, his face turning red. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Sam just snickered.

“Yes, you did pressure me to have a sexual relationship with that woman”, Cas said in a firm tone. “Even though I’ve made it clear that I don’t want to.”

Dean groaned. “Jesus, Cas, could you be any more dramatic? Fine, OK! You don’t want to. I’ll never try to hook you up ever again.”

“That would be very much appreciated”, Cas said.

They arrived at the motel. Dean headed to the bathroom to prepare himself for “a wild night” as he called it. Sam just settled for changing his shirt. Cas took a seat in the armchair and switched on the TV.

“Wait, you’re really not going?” Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. “I’m not in the mood, Sam.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “I don’t think any of us is really in the mood. Dean only pretends he’s excited but I’d bet actual money he can’t get your little fight out of his head.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t want to fight. But sometimes the things he does just annoy me.”

Sam laughed again. “Me too. And not sometimes, more like all the time. Come on, just come with us. The two of us can team up and judge him all night”, Sam grinned.

Cas seemed to hesitate, but nodded eventually. “Alright, Sam, I’ll go.”

Some moments later Dean emerged from the bathroom, reeking strongly of after-shave.

“Who’s ready for a wild night?”

*

“This night sucks”, Dean said, gulping down his third pint.

Sam nodded from the other side of table. “Yup. Should we just head back to the motel already?”

“Hang on, what’s the rush? Cas is getting us a fourth round. Let’s give fourth round a chance”, Dean said, but he sounded tired. “What’s taking him so long anyway? This place is practically empty.”

He peered outside of the booth, and spotted Cas sitting at the bar. Some guy sitting next to him was apparently chatting him up.

“Looks like he made a new friend”, Dean scoffed.

Sam looked too. “Yeah, looks like it.”

Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away of the sight. Was Cas _smiling_ at the guy…? Now that Dean looked more closely, the guy seemed _very_ friendly. He was eyeing Cas up in a way that made Dean’s stomach turn.

As Dean watched Cas, Sam watched Dean and sighed. “And you’re gonna head to the bar in one, too…”

“Shut up”, said Dean as he got up and headed to the bar.

Cas looked up as Dean approached. Dean hated to see the easy smile disappearing from the angel’s face as he saw Dean.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean said, looking between Cas and The Guy. “Is this guy bothering you?” he added with a nervous laugh. It _was_ a bad joke. Maybe he shouldn’t have any more beers after all.

“This is Guy, and no, he is not bothering me”, Cas said, and The Guy’s name was actually Guy?! Are you friggin’ kidding me? “He offered to buy me a drink.”

Dean felt queasy. This was not good. The Guy – Guy – smiled broadly at Cas.

“Yeah, I thought Blue-Eyes here seemed a little sad and I thought I’d cheer him up a bit”, he said.

“You did”, Cas said with a smile.

Dean just stared with the most unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh, OK”, he said finally. “I thought you were getting us beer.”

The glare from Cas felt like a slap in the face.

“Here”, Cas said, handing him two bottles.

Dean just stood there, feeling like an idiot, until he realized Cas wasn’t going to join him and Sam at the table. He turned and went to the table, a lump in his throat.

“You should go and meet Guy”, he said grumpily and took a long swig of his beer. “He’s real nice. He’s buying Cas drinks and calling him pet names.”

Sam laughed in disbelief. “Really? Wow. And Cas is on board?”

“Yeah. One hundred percent.” Dean took another angry swig.

“Isn’t it good?” Sam said. “A few hours ago you were pretty persistent that he should get some action.”

“Not with a _guy_!” Dean said, astonished at Sam’s reaction.

Sam shrugged. “Why not?”

“Well, because- I don’t- It’s just…” Dean sputtered. He settled for drinking instead of talking.

Sam was now watching Cas and Guy with a newfound interest.

“Huh”, he said, basically to himself, and the small smirk on his face was absolutely _infuriating_.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“It’s just that Guy over there looks pretty familiar”, Sam said, amused.

“What, you know him?” Dean spat.

“No, idiot”, Sam said. “Just look at him. Tall, light brown hair, kinda butch… I wonder if he has bowlegs as well.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Dean said even though he knew well enough what Sam was on about, and the queasy feeling was getting worse by the second.

“He’s _you_ ”, Sam stated. “Cas’ taste in men is _you_.”

“OK, I’m out of here”, Dean said, getting up, but that’s when he saw Cas get up and head their way. Guy was heading to the door.

“Finally”, Dean said. “Too eager, wasn’t he? Good thing you got rid of him.”

“No, Dean”, Cas said, frowning at him. “He has an early morning shift tomorrow so he had to leave, but I gave him my number.”

Dean gaped at him.

“What?”

“He said he’d call me tomorrow”, Cas said. “He wants to take me out to dinner.”

“That’s great, Cas”, Sam said with a thumbs-up.

“Yeah, you’re not going”, Dean blurted out before he could think.

“Excuse me?” The look on Cas’ face made Dean feel downright chastised, but his anger was stronger.

“Since when have you dated guys?” Dean said, staring at Cas like the angel was totally insane.

“You were the one who said I needed “teachable moments””, Cas said angrily.

“Yeah, with women! Are you gay?” Dean couldn’t have stopped himself had he wanted to.

Cas glared at him. “I am an angel, and I don’t care about you humans’ narrow-minded labels. My vessel is male, yes. For your information, my first vessel was female. Now, if I was still in that vessel, me dating men wouldn’t seem that strange to you, would it?”

Dean couldn’t come up with anything to say anymore. He just ran his hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m going back to the motel”, Cas announced.

“Same”, Sam said, gladly abandoning his half-empty bottle of beer and heading to the door with Cas. “Are you coming?” he turned to ask when he realized Dean hadn’t moved.

“No”, Dean said, turning away and heading to the bar.

*

Dean arrived at the motel several hours later. The sun was already rising when he loudly stumbled in through the door. He scanned the dim room that was swaying underneath his feet. Sammy hadn’t woken up, what a miracle. He vaguely realized that Cas was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room with a book in his lap, and did his best to ignore the angel.

“Dean?”

So much for that plan.

Suddenly Cas was in front of him, even though it was difficult to focus his gaze.

“Dean, I was so worried”, Cas said, looking at him with that adorable squint. He really did look worried, and to Dean’s intoxicated brain at least, not angry anymore.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that his hand moved towards Cas face and suddenly his thumb brushed over Cas’ cheek in a gentle, comforting movement. Cas’ eyes widened a little at the touch, but he didn’t move out of Dean’s reach.

“No need to worry, Blue Eyes”, Dean muttered and let his hand drop.

“Dean, you should go to sleep”, Cas said. He sounded so ridiculously serious and stern, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah. I really, really, really should.”

He let Cas walk him to the bed and take off his shoes – he probably couldn’t have made it without aid, to be honest – and grinned as Cas started to tuck him in.

“You’ll make a good little wifey for Guy”, he said sleepily, eyes closed.

“Just go to sleep, Dean.” Cas didn’t sound annoyed, which surprised Dean.

“I’m serious. Guy’s a lucky guy”, Dean muttered, eyes still closed, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sentence.

“Dean. If you don’t go to sleep now I will put you to sleep”, Cas threatened gently.

“Here’s an idea”, Dean said. “I’ll go to sleep, if you give me a goodnight kiss first.”

There was a moment of silence.

“That’s not a good idea.”

Dean heard the reply but couldn’t tell its meaning, as he was already in the process of passing out.

*

Dean woke up around noon with a throbbing headache. Sam was stuffing his duffle bag on his bed.

“Morning”, Sam said with a bitchface.

Dean groaned.

“Had fun last night?” Sam went on. “Cas said you came back around 6 AM.”

Dean didn’t remember much of last night, and when he tried his head throbbed harder, so he stopped trying.

“Where’s Cas? I need him to cure this bitch of a hangover”, Dean croaked.

“He just left, said he’d wait in the car. He’s kinda nervous about his date and wants to go prepare in time.”

Wait, what?

Cas was going on a date?

Then Dean remembered. Great. He already had had a vicious headache, and now he was nauseous as well.

Slowly Dean got up and managed to make himself ready in twenty minutes.

“Come on, we haven’t got all day”, Sam said, already opening the door. “This is an important day for Cas. He said he wants to go buy new clothes.”

Dean groaned, swinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“I’m so not gonna go shopping for clothes, OK? We’re gonna drive home, and Cas can go shopping after that.”

“OK”, Sam said, annoyed. “Jeez, I thought your night out was supposed to make you less grumpy? Also, you might wanna apologize to Cas. You were kind of a dick last night.”

Dean groaned again. He remembered that alright.

“I know”, Dean admitted as they closed the door behind them and headed downstairs. “But you know, when I got back in the morning, he was different. He didn’t seem that angry. Said he was worried.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you talked?”

“Yeah, kinda. I guess”, Dean said, trying to remember. Suddenly a disturbing image popped up in his head. An image of him stroking Cas’ cheek.

 _Oh god. What else did I do, what else did I do…_ Dean was certain there was something more. He had said something… His stomach turned.

Hadn’t he asked Cas to kiss him?

Dean stopped in the middle of the corridor, and looked at Sam, his face white.

“Uh…”

“What did you do?” Sam said, and there was that bitchface again.

“I guess I kinda… came on to him”, Dean said, looking helpless.

“What?” Sam said. “I was in the next bed! Gross, Dean!”

“I know!” Dean said, shaking his head at himself.

“Why were you coming on to him?”

“I was waisted!” Dean explained, putting his hands up defensively. “I’d have come on to anybody!”

Sam’s gave him a meaningful look.

“Really?”

Sam didn’t say it, but his face said for him. Or at least this was how Dean interpreted it: “Or are you maybe secretly in love with Cas and only the appearance of another guy made that come to the surface?”

“I’m too hungover for this”, Dean said weakly.

“After you recover, I think you should have a talk with Cas”, Sam said, and Dean was glad he left it at that.

They got to the Impala. Dean couldn’t look Cas in the eye. He gladly let Sam drive and stared at the road, trying to make some sense of all the feelings that were suddenly unleashed inside of him.

*

Of course he was in love with Cas. He came to that conclusion as he paced around his room in the bunker later that day. Probably had been for a while. But it had always been just _too much_. Too much to even consider. Now he was considering it, and it was still too much. He didn’t know what to do. He had hoped that eventually Cas would find a girl, that’s why he had been so eager to pair Cas off. That way it would all be easier – easier for Dean. Cas would be into women, and everything would make sense, and Dean didn’t have to _consider it._

If Cas was into guys, that’d make things more difficult for Dean. He might get the crazy idea that he had a chance. And now it had turned out that Cas _was_ into guys, but it wasn’t like Dean had a chance, anyway. Cas was going on a date, and was excited about it too. Dean was not going to be on the way of that. And eventually, he’d forget about his stupid feelings.

That’s what he planned as he paced in his room, but when he accidentally bumped into Cas that evening, that plan went to hell.

He was heading to the kitchen to get some beer, when he saw Cas exiting the bedroom he was currently inhabiting. For a split, confused second he didn’t even recognize Cas. The angel was wearing black jeans and a blue dress shirt, and they were, well, _form-fitting_.

The sight of Cas took his breath away, and he was glad he wasn’t drinking or eating anything, because he would have choked for sure. Cas’ figure was like the perfect combination of slender and toned, _how was that even possible to look that good?_

“Hello, Dean”, Cas greeted.

“Hi”, Dean managed to say hoarsely.

“I’m ready for my date now.” Cas looked so adorable with that shy smile that Dean was about to explode. “Is this outfit alright?”

The inner turmoil Dean had at that was unbearable.

_Tell him he looks good and wish him luck for his date. For God’s sake, just let him go! He was always too good for you anyway!_

_No way in hell. He’s yours and no Guy’s gonna touch him!_

After some torturous seconds, one of those voices won.

“No, it’s not”, Dean spat.

Cas looked a little hurt. “Why?”

“It kinda makes you look like you’re easy”, Dean said, feeling the last trace of sensibility leaving him. “But I bet Guy likes it. He really seems like one of those guys who are only after one thing.”

“You mean, guys like you?” Cas retorted.

Dean felt shame wash over him, and didn’t know what to say. He knew he deserved that, but it hurt nevertheless. That Cas saw him like that.

“Well, I like this outfit”, Cas went on. “And I like Guy. And if he wants to do something sexual, I don’t mind. I agree with you, Dean. It’s time I got some “teachable moments”.”

Having said so, Cas stormed out of the hallway, and soon Dean heard the door slam behind him. Dean stared after him, feeling numb, tears burning in his eyes.

_Yeah. Let him go._

 

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn’t sleep that night, so he stayed up, downing one beer after another. Images of Cas and Guy filled his mind, torturing him. They got more and more unbearable - more _sexual_. Around midnight he wanted to go see if Cas was back already but was forced to stay in his room by the horrifying possibility that Cas _wasn’t_. Around 2 AM Dean almost called him, but put his phone down and settled for drinking the last drink it took to put him into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up around 11, and for a few blissful, yet hungover, seconds he didn’t even remember Cas and Guy. When he did, he groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

But eventually, he had to get up and face reality. Whatever that was.

Dean trudged to the kitchen in his robe and was greeted by the sight of Cas and Sam, apparently geeking over something on the internet. Cas was sporting his usual trench coat look. He looked the same as always, like no dates or “sexual” things had happened. Dean definitely hoped so.

“Morning”, he croaked with a hoarse voice as he headed to the coffee machine.

“Morning was 4 hours ago”, Sam said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Have you been drinking again?”

“Work hard, play hard”, Dean said mirthlessly. He poured himself a mug of coffee and took a sip. Oh yeah. Heavenly. Definitely made by Cas. Why did he have to be so goddamn perfect? Couldn’t the guy at least make bad coffee?

Dean glanced at Cas. The angel was seemingly focused on something on the laptop and hadn’t even acknowledged him.

Yeah. What else did Dean expect?

Suddenly Sam got up. “I’m gonna go to the library for a bit”, he said, and to Dean’s horror, left the room.

Dean and Cas spent a long, awkward moment in silence. Dean was leaning against the sink and sipping his coffee, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the room. The atmosphere was so tense, Dean just had to do something.

“So, how was your date?” His casual tone was almost comical in his own ears.

“It was fine”, Cas said, not even looking up from the computer. Dean hated it. He hated that Cas couldn’t even look at him. “And no, we didn’t do anything sexual”, he added before Dean could open his mouth.

Well, that was a relief.

As much as Dean he wanted to continue being angry and hurt and scornful because of the question that kept flooding his brain ( _Why not me?),_ he knew he had to make things right. To be supportive, to be a friend. The thought of losing Cas’ friendship was far worse than Cas dating some douchebag. As awful as that was.

“Cas, I’m sorry”, he muttered at his mug.

“Oh, sorry about what?” Cas said snarkily, raising his eyes to meet Dean’s, challenging him. “The fact that you openly despised my appearance? Or the fact that you keep pressuring me into doing things I don’t want to do, but when I do want to get to know someone I find interesting, you do nothing but scorn me? Or generally just being a jerk?”

Dean couldn’t help hanging his head in shame. Cas was right. He was a jerk.

A jerk in love, but Cas didn’t need to know that.

“All of that”, he admitted. “It was just all so sudden and I didn’t know how to take it. I didn’t know you were into guys. I mean, it’s like there’s all this stuff I didn’t know about you. Like that you were a chick.”

Cas let out a small, exasperated sigh. “I was not a chick, Dean. My vessel was female.”

“Yeah”, Dean said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes?”

“Did you ever date guys back then?”

“No”, Cas said, and Dean was surprised he didn’t seem that annoyed at the question. “She was very much in love with a man who didn’t love her back, though. I felt her pain. It was excruciating.”

Dean was a little taken aback by the sudden sadness on Cas’ face. But in a split second, the pain on his face was gone, and he looked at Dean stoically.

“She did kiss him once, though, and for a moment, he kissed her back. I consider that a win for her.”

Dean’s mouth opened but no words came out.

Great, so now there were _two_ guys that had apparently made out with Cas. Dean felt anger rising again in his gut. Why did he feel like this? Was he really that much of the jealous type? He could never had guessed.

“Good for her”, he muttered at last, gulping down the last of his coffee. “So, you and Guy. You gonna see him again?” He couldn’t stop himself before the words left his lips. And he certainly couldn’t stop himself sounding bitter.

“Yes, Dean”, Cas said. “We’re going to see a movie next Friday.”

Once again, Dean spoke before he could think.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Cas seemed startled and hurt, his eyes widening and lips parting in a way that made Dean want to punch himself.

But it was just too much, the idea of Cas and Douche Guy at the movies. Sitting in the back row, Guy sneaking his arm around Cas, making out with him, maybe even feeling him up… No. Just, no.

Besides, movies were _their_ thing. Dean and Cas’ thing. Dean couldn’t even remember how many movies he had made Cas watch with him, just the two of them. The angel hadn’t been a fan of many of them, sure, but still, he had sat through them patiently, and listened Dean fanboying about them. But the point was that it had been their time together. And there had been times, in the dim room, side by side with the angel, when Dean had suddenly felt like doing the sneaky arm thing. But he had banished the thought as soon as it occurred, feeling a little confused about where it had come from, but not really thinking about it too much.

Now, as he thought about Guy doing it, he felt almost blinding rage.

“I’m sorry, Cas”, he said, feeling helpless, not wanting to show how he felt but also not wanting to hold it all back. “But are you serious about this guy? Is he serious about you? I mean, aren’t you moving a little fast?”

“Dean, it’s a movie”, Cas said, squinting at Dean as if worried that the hunter had a screw loose. “You and me have watched movies together, and we are not even dating, so how serious can it be?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t taken you to a movie theater”, Dean said defensively. “Those places are for going to the second base. Hell, possibly even third! He might… try something.”

Cas gave him a scolding look. “He’s not like you, Dean.”

“Yes, he is, he’s exactly like me!” Dean snapped. “Even Sam pointed that out! At least he looks like me”, he added with a lowered voice, embarrassed by his reaction.

“He’s not like you, Dean”, Cas repeated firmly. “If he was, he would have already slept with me and not asked me on a second date.”

That felt like a slap in the face. Dean took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

“Is that really what you think of me?” he asked, trying to stay calm.

“During the years I have known you, that is the behavior I have witnessed”, Cas said, seemingly calm, but Dean knew he wasn't.

“Right”, Dean said. “And did it ever occur to you that maybe I _want_ something more? That maybe I’m just so afraid of something more that I keep running away whenever somebody gets too close? That maybe when I wanna let someone get close, they’re the ones that run away? That maybe I'm like that vessel of yours, that I’ve got such goddamn back luck that I fall for those who I can’t have?”

Dean hadn’t planned adding that last bit. He fell silent, cheeks burning, heart pounding. Cas was silent, too. Had he realized what Dean had meant? Or rather, _who_?

“I’m sorry, Dean”, Cas muttered after a while. He seemed perplexed and regretful. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

Having said that, to Dean’s surprise he got up and walked right up to him, pulling him to a hug. Dean knew it was make-up hug, only saying that Cas was sorry and that they were friends again, but he couldn’t help savoring it, imagining it as something more. Cas felt so good in his arms, Dean couldn’t help but sigh delightfully. But it was over too soon, Cas was pulling away, not looking him in the eye, and Dean wanted to grab him, pull him back against himself, but all he could do was stand and watch as Cas left the room.

*

All week they kept avoiding each other. Whenever they were in the same room, one of them made some excuse to leave. It was painful. They were friends again, but they had never felt less like friends. Dean risked a longing glance at Cas every now and then, and that’s all he got all week.

Friday came, and Cas was getting ready for his movie date. Dean locked himself up in his room again, because if he saw Cas all dolled-up for Guy again, he knew he’d probably do something he’d regret for the rest of his life.

When he was sure Cas had been gone for a while, he ventured out to the kitchen to make himself a snack. Comfort eating, he thought sadly, as images of fried food and chocolate cake filled his depressed mind.

But he didn’t make it to the kitchen. Halfway through, he saw Cas at the other end of the hallway. His first instinct was to turn around and flee, but something was too confusing for him to obey that instinct.

Yes, it was only 10 PM. Dean remembered clearly Cas telling him and Sam that the movie started at 9 PM, and it was half an hour drive away.

Why the hell was Cas back already?

Dean stopped, staring at Cas in disbelief like he was a mirage. Cas stopped in front of him. For a moment they just stared at each other, the other waiting for the other to speak first.

“Why are you back so soon?” Dean said finally.

“I had to leave”, Cas said, sounding nervous.

“Why? What did he do?” Dean said, his heart suddenly racing at the thought of Guy somehow assaulting Cas.

Cas smiled a little at Dean’s protectiveness, and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“So, why did you leave?” Dean asked, his heart still racing but for a different reason.

“Because”, Cas said, and the shy smile made Dean feel weak at the knees, “I realized that I don’t want to date if there is no chance for love.”

“Why wouldn’t there be?” Dean said in disbelief. “He seemed really into you. I mean, who wouldn’t be?” He felt his face heat up as he said those words, but he meant it, and it felt wonderful to say it. It felt even more wonderful to see Cas’ smile grow and his beautiful eyes light up with joy.

“I can only love one man”, Cas said. “I have for years, and as long as I have feelings for him, no one else has a chance.”

Dean could only stare.

“ _Me_?” he mouthed.

Cas nodded ever so slightly.

Dean exhaled sharply. He pulled Cas to him, wrapping arms around the angel’s waist and staring into his eyes, unable to believe the overflowing love he saw there.

Eventually Cas leaned in, closing the space between their mouths. Dean shivered. Cas kissed him so softly, so sweetly. Dean let out a little moan, kissing Cas back, deepening the kiss. It grew hungrier and more heated.

Eventually Dean had to pull back to get some air, feeling dizzy.

“Even though I’m a jerk?” he asked, lips hovering against Cas’.

Cas nodded with a smile. “Even though you’re a jerk", he said softly.

Dean couldn’t even begin to understand everything that was suddenly happening. He just knew he wanted to taste that smile. He leaned in for another kiss, hungry and yearning and overwhelmed, feeling like this time he wouldn’t stop until he’d faint from the lack of oxygen.

This time it was Cas who broke the kiss.

“Dean”, he said, out of breath. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes”, Dean panted. “So much yes.”

Cas took his hand and led Dean to the room where they always watched movies together - their very own movie theater -, and sat Dean down next to him.

It was everything Dean had ever dreamed of. He didn’t even mind that Cas had picked some lame chick-flick: it wasn’t like he was watching the movie anyway. He got to put his arm around Cas, make out with him, and go to second base.

After the movie, he even got to the third base.

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
